


Sandy Weeds.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mink can sing here, Mizuki sometimes lend his stage for artists to entertain his customers, Rock Star AU, Written for a friend's AU, and before I forget there's a forced scene in this first oneshot. Please be warned., the others can groove the music, there was one official art where topless Minku in tight pants rocked the stage, yeah I still haven't recovered from it months later too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rock band rapidly grows popular among the crowds with their powerful singer from abroad. A youth wants to have a private talk with him but the singer has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandy Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> So it all started from this official art (near the end of the post)
> 
> http://augustmacleod.tumblr.com/post/128683072672/n-c-10-years-archive
> 
> A friend drew a fanart where Mink's a rock star and I totally love AUs so I wrote a oneshot based on her art XD
> 
> http://paper-bag-with-blush.tumblr.com/post/129633303667/mink-week-day-3-au-singer-mink-mink-sings
> 
> In the future I hope to add more side stories of this series, I just hope my muse will cooperate with me Orz

   

_“Like Sandy Weeds…”_

 

_“Pride!!”_

 

The crowd sang along with the singer on stage. The place packed with youths high on Dye music and alcohol. Except for one man. His amber eyes never left the amazing singer as the redhead shouted the final chorus. His dreads shook as he did the headbang.

 

When the song ended and the band members gathered around, everyone looked excited. All took out a piece of paper. Even the youth gripped his paper anxiously, a concert ticket with a serial number on it.

 

The guitarist came forward and smirked causing some of the girls in front swoon.

 

“Koujaku here! Thanks for coming tonight and a big thank you to the owner of _Black Needle_ for having us again this week!”

 

The spotlight turned to the bar owner as Mizuki waved with a chuckle.

 

“Well, we’ve reached the end of our concert. As you all know, a tradition of our band is that we’ll bring home each a lucky fan to spend some… private time together of her choice!”

 

The crowd squealed then Koujaku shushed them with a finger to his lips. The ladies immediately became quiet.

 

“But remember, the magical moment together can only last for one night. So let’s get this started! Like last week, check your ticket while we each say our number! I’ll start first, for me I’ll choose………. number 198!”

 

The crowd cringed when one lady screamed at the top of her lungs! She jumped up and down excitedly then climbed up the stage and hugged Koujaku’s arm. The brunette laughed and both left to the back stage.

 

But not before he threw the mic to a silverette. The band’s keyboard player.

 

“H-hello, I’m Clear.” The shy man announced and the crowd cood at how preciously adorable he was.

 

“Um, to be honest if the person I choose tonight won’t mind, I found a new place where we can gaze at the stars and oh! I learned a new recipe and I can’t wait to ask them if it’s delicious!”

 

Blushing and hiding behind his stage mask, Clear announced, “so... will fan-san holding their ticket number... 422 come up the stage… please?”

 

Thankfully this time the chosen fan was more calm, she followed behind Clear shyly while he magically took out an umbrella from his pocket.

 

He then passed the mic politely to a blonde drummer.

 

“I found a new game and if you can beat me for three matches, you can do whatever you want to me.”

 

The crowd went wild!

 

Some shouted out suggestive things. To be honest the drummer wanted more painful suggestions.

 

“So... The one who gets to play with player name: Noiz, come up player no. 613.”

 

“It’s me! Yay! I get to spend time with---Ah, how mean! Wait for me!!” The girl whined when the drummer didn’t bother to wait for her and simply left.

 

People laughed then it died down.

 

There’s only one band member left and he used his own mic. Everyone in the audience all look anxiously excited. Especially the blue haired youth as he grippef his ticket so tight it almost rip.

 

“This is Mink.”, announced the lead vocalist although everyone knew his name and bio profile by now.

 

But not everything was shown in the band’s official website blog. The adult male was shrouded in mystery and since he’s often seen with a group of dangerous looking men, lots of rumours spread that he used to be in prison.

 

His stage attire of wearing only tight, dark pants and broken chains at his wrists didn’t help deter more wild rumours.

 

“……………”

 

The red head stared at the crowd and sighed with a grumpy look.

 

When singing, he’s amazing with words as people got seduced by his deep voice. But once outside the stage… well, he’s a man of few words.

 

“No. 269, come and meet me at the bar’s hallway.”

 

Then he turned around to exit the stage, not bothering to look who’s the screaming and wailing fangirl.

 

But the crowd was quiet, everyone turned to each other. Wondering who's the lucky fan that got a rare chance to spend the night with their idolised lead vocalist!

 

“Alright, drinks are on the house!”

 

Mizuki announced as the audience began to disperse. Most stayed while some left. Talking in loud voices about the handsome and cool band members.

 

All except one youth who was too stunned to move.

 

“It’s... my number….”, He whispered.

 

*******

 

Mink just finished his third puff of smoke as he leaned against the wall.

 

He’s hungry, tired and sweaty. This fun time ticket thing invented by Red annoyed him, he rather spend that time at home and catch up on his book. He recently found it in the store room and he wanted to recall what was the plot about since it’s been a while he last read it.

 

Sounds of footsteps pulled Mink back to reality and he raised an eyebrow when he saw a nervous guy in his early 20s with a ticket.

 

“Oh, are you the boyfriend of the chosen girl?”

 

Sometimes things like this happened. The jealous boyfriend insisted to come along on the date as a chaperone to his girl. Mink wasn't sure to feel amused or bemused when later on he earned another fanboy after the threeway date.

 

“Um... no.”

 

The kid blushed when he saw his amazing idol up close and personal.

 

“I am... the ticket owner.”

 

Well, Red didn’t specify if the fun time ticket disqualify if the fan turned out to be a he.

 

It’s up to the band member to accept or reject the chosen fan.

 

“Mink…”, puppy amber eyes looked up to him, “um, my name is Aoba and thank you for waiting for me. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for so long!” he stuttered in embarrassment and excitement as he finally got a chance to be alone with his favourite singer!

 

He reached for his blue sling bag to get a piece of paper, “I wrote something ever since I first heard your song, I was so inspired---“

 

Mink held up his hand and pulled the guy to pin him against the wall. Old posters and ads marred the surface but the reason why he chose this place was because it’s deserted and near his parking space.

 

“Let’s get this over with, don’t bother telling your name. I won’t remember by tomorrow anyway.”

 

Hurt crossed those expressive eyes and cursing silently, Mink ignored it by capturing the boy’s wrists and bit his neck.

 

Aoba gasped and shut his eyes as Mink trailed kisses down to his collar bone.

 

“W-wait!”

 

But Mink didn’t wait.

 

The singer’s big hands snaked under his shirt and caressed Aoba soft skin. They found Aoba’s sensitive nipples and Mink pulled up the shirt to suckle on them.

 

Shivering in the pleasurable sensations, Aoba weakly tried to push against Mink’s shoulder to stop him. But he couldn't stop the escaped moans.

 

That voice Aoba emitted made Mink turned on more than he wanted to admit.

 

The velvet skin he explored... the scent of wind from the blue hair... the warmth from those small palms... Mink was hungry for more!

 

If the kid was a girl, he could just finger her and be done with it. He purposely acted cold, crass and mean during the brief make out session but the fans still begged him for more.

 

Why was it that he’s beginning to want the attractive youth with interest now? It should be the other way round!

 

Annoyed at himself, he began to grind his front against Aoba's. 

 

“W-wait, stop. I came here… ahn… t-to see you…”

 

The delicious act of grinding made Aoba moaned louder as he wrapped his arms around Mink's neck helplessly. Mink hungrily suckled on Aoba's nape.

 

"Well we’ve met but let’s skip the greeting.” Mink murmured and turned the younger man around. Using his body weight to push Aoba against the dirty wall.

 

Aoba gasped, feeling Mink’s bulge and since he hasn’t change from his stage attire… Aoba felt and smelled Mink’s scent very… intimately.

 

While Aoba’s overwhelmed by his idol’s half naked presence, Mink was in a dilemma. He changed his mind. Jerking each others’ cock will not be enough. Mink wanted more... it's the first time he actually desired this himself.

 

“uhn... hnn..."

 

Aoba panted when Mink licked the shell of his ear. The fan looked back over his shoulder and he was speecless when he saw Mink's eyes.

 

The singer's face was half overed with his dreads but Aoba could plainly see Mink's eyes drinking in all of Aoba in full desire. He panted heavily and those big palms never stopped in their exploration across Aoba's inner thighs and backside.

 

Two of Mink's fingers reached down to the crack of Aoba's ass and teased the entrance there suggestively. Aoba was both speechless and ecstatic. To think Mink would... to him...

 

Sure if Mink wanted a blow job, Aoba will eagerly go down on him this instant but... things are just happening too fast! Even if the kisses and touches felt good to Aoba... it was too much!

 

Between his rational brain and irrational dick, Aoba was battling a loosing war. But…

 

But this was not what he wanted with his favourite person. He came here not for a quick fuck, this was a rare chance and he wanted to do other things with Mink other than this.

 

“Wai-- !”

 

Aoba tried to protest but froze when Mink cupped his chin to kiss him.

 

No.

 

No, this is going too fast...

 

“Puppies!” Aoba shouted.

 

Mink stopped inches from those luscious, plump lips and blinked.

 

Pulling back a bit as he looked around, there’s no incoming barrage of yips or furry best friend down the hall.

 

“What?”

 

Aoba sighed a relief then fixed his clothes after Mink released his hold. Glad that the word distracted the singer.

 

“No, sorry. I purposely said that to break the mood...”

 

Aoba apologized in shame for ruining his idol’s boner.

 

Now about that blow job…

 

Mentally slapping himself, he coughed.

 

“But I really came here to see you because… I want to talk to you, Mink. Get to know you better off stage and hear your thoughts. Find out how you find inspiration for your lyrics or spend your free time at home. I want to know the real you, the man who produced all those great songs and tune.”

 

The artist was silent for a few moments before he finally speak up, “you’re not like the other fans...”

 

Aoba shrugged his shoulders, he doesn’t follow the crowd.

 

“I love music and when I heard yours... I can feel it to my bones.” He hugged himself.

 

“You sing powerful songs with heavy instrumental onstage. But also ballads with traditional feel which constrast the rest of your albums…”

 

Looking up with earnest eyes, Aoba added, “first time I heard ‘Sandy Weeds’, I was swept away. Other people kept saying how it’s a great song about the guy belong to the girl just like how she belongs to him. But I don’t agree. I think you purposely chose specific words for the lyrics and this song is actually dark and obsessive rather than romantic.”

 

Mink was speechless, surprised that someone saw through it!

 

Aoba fished out a folded paper and read it, “see I wrote some notes when I listened to the lyrics. The first verse was okay and not creepy but then in the second verse it became... dark. It was about a madman who decided to live his empty life. He lost his mind, found a victim and decided to keep her while thinking he’s protecting her...”

 

Mink continued to stare at Aoba in surprise. Those... are correct too.

 

Then Aoba rambled on about how the weed grass symbolized the girl and even when she got stepped on and crushed, even after death,  she couldn’t escape the madman who forced her to be his reason to live his empty life.

 

"...But there was also hints from the phrase that she loved him too before everything went wrong."

 

“......”

 

Aoba belatedly noticed Mink’s expression and stopped, “ah it’s not that I’m saying it’s a bad song. Just that I don’t like how your fangirls gushes over how sweet this song is when actually it's about—“

 

“It is. I was inspired to write the song from a nightmare I had.”

 

A nightmare of burning forest, white clothed soldiers capturing people... one person he tried to protect but instead he took out a blade and...

 

“But you are correct. It’s not about a simple love. It was about a twisted devotion according to his beliefs...”

 

Mink confessed, surprising himself that he openly admitted that while even his band members didn’t know this information.

 

Aoba stared at him worriedly.

 

“What?” Mink asked.

 

“Your eyes… Do you have insomnia? My gramps was a doctor and she gave me pills that could help me sleep. Maybe you could have some?” Aoba reached out to touch the singer’s face but got stopped.

 

Mink was about to say something mean and sarcastic since medicines shouldn’t be shared like candy but...

 

“I rather have some coffee now. Hey, can you handle speed?”

 

Aoba blinked, “yes, why?”

 

Mink turned to leave the hallway while the youth followed behind him. As they exited the backdoor, Aoba saw a parked bike.

 

The vocalist threw a helmet to Aoba as he opened the side compartment and took out some clothes. A black shirt, a military jacket and a headband.

 

 “Let’s go.”

 

“E-eh..?”

 

Aoba wondered why the more Mink covered his skin, the more he drools.

 

Snapping back to reality, he wondered. Where are they going? But he’s afraid Mink would ride away and left him alone there if he asked too many questions.

 

So the blue haired youth nodded and wore the helmet before climbing on. He never got on a bike before so he’s unsure what to do.

 

Awkwardly he gripped Mink’s jacket to anchor himself. Or should he grip the seat cover?

 

“Okay, I’m all buckled up!” Aoba nervously laughed.

 

“........”

 

His heart beat rapidly when Mink grabbed his hand, gently this time and made him wrapped his arms around Mink’s abdomen.

 

“Hold on tight and don’t let go.”

 

The singer gruffly warned with a husky voice.

 

Aoba was too speechless to mouth a word. So he just nodded and huggd him tight.

 

Both of them actually felt this was right.

 

Compared to the forceful time back at the hallway, this closeness... this warmth... this was more intimate.

 

Mink started the engine and pressed down the pedal. Crossing the street and avoiding cars, Mink’s mind wandered not far but the youth clinging to his back.

 

He planne to bring Aoba to his apartment which he never did before to previous fans.

 

Aoba’s voice... how he said he sincerely wanted to see him, appreciated his songs and came to talk. To talk of all things and not for a quick fuck...

 

Plus how he could read between the lines of the song that Mink secretly hated...

 

Maybe tonight he’ll listen to more of Aoba’s guessing analysis than read his book. The reading can wait but not Aoba.

 

Smirking, Mink turned a corner as he felt more interested at the youth behind him.

 

This time etching Aoba’s name on his mind as he no longer saw him as some tool to pass the time.

 

..

 

.....

 

........

 

-End?

 


	2. Milky Way

“Thank you for sending me home, Mink.”

Aoba blushed as he stood before his front door.

Tonight has been magical to say the least.

He went to Mink’s concert again, this time at another bar owned by Mizuki’s friend. Throughout the performance, Mink was impossible to look away as he amazed people with his songs.

His songs were powerful and impacting, but what Mink’s band members realized was that their vocalist no longer seem agitated. He used to be aloof, distant and grumpy. But lately he’s more calm and at ease. Koujaku thought Mink found a new girl, Clear was always supportive while Noiz didn’t really care.

Mink’s fans were ecstatic, especially one particular blue haired fan. Aoba was almost floored to the ground when Mink kept giving him meaningful glances from the stage.

One time he even smirked as he caressed his mike stand teasingly that caused the girls to squeal in the crowd while Aoba felt like he was physically touched by Mink himself!

“It’s nothing. You refused to stay at my place although it’s this late. Sending you home was the least I could do.”

Ever since their first meeting with the silly lottery number game, the two of them have been meeting each other as often as they can at Mink’s apartment.

They’d debate about music genres, Aoba tried converting Mink into a Goatbed fanboy to no avail. Mink would teach Aoba how to strum the guitar and not bite or smash it like some 80s rock singer.

When Mink has writer’s block over his new song, Aoba’d help with the cleaning campaign of the singer’s apartment. Nothing feels refreshing with clean laundry and a cup of coffee on a Sunday morning!

Sometimes their meet up the past two months centred around a rundown building littered with scary looking men. Men and their big bikes. Aoba later found out these men were Mink’s fanboys who worshipped him like their boss.

But Mink refused to tell Aoba what he used to do before he became a singer. To the boys, after Mink explained that Aoba is his, the loyal followers immediately changed their attitude to the kid and welcomed him like their second master!

That declaration still echoed within Aoba’s mind.

He wasn’t sure what to call their relationship yet since everything was so new.

Are they friends?

Or something more intimate?

They’ve never kiss since that almost smooch time at the hallway.

Aoba didn’t want to get his hopes up and let this be another one sided crush. But the way Mink has been staring at him across the dinner table… how he didn’t mind when their shoulders brushed against each other by the couch… and how Mink enjoyed every bite of Aoba’s new recipes… they may have meant something… right?

Aoba heard from Clear that Mink never warmed up to other people other than his own pet bird.

“Yeah, granny said I should be back home before midnight … but you just came back from your tour. Jet leg and a few gigs the past weekend, I’m surprised you didn’t collapse yet!”

Worriedly Aoba reached up to tenderly cup Mink’s strong jaw.

The older man flashed him a rare smile, “I wanted you to join me during our tour but you had work here at Heibon. If it meant I can see you in all my concerts here back at Midorijima, I don’t mind staying up another 48 hours.”

Wow.

Koujaku’s habits must have rubbed of on Mink since Aoba doesn’t think his poor heart can beat any faster in the presence of his favourite idol. What’s more, Mink reached up to cup Aoba’s hand as he nuzzled into his palm like a lion. A cute, big kitty.

Aoba’s legs tremble. He wished so much to take that step forward and… and do something.

Is a hug too intimate between... friends? He’s worried if he’s pushing Mink’s comfort zone. He never wanted Mink to push him away or act cold like his old self. Not when the idol finally warmed up to him.

Aoba being Aoba, he does what he did best.

“Can I kiss you?”

When in doubt, ask away.

Mink blinked then he chuckled in amusement. He has always like Aoba’s forwardness.

“I thought I offered you coffee back at my studio, not Brandy.”

Aoba pouted, “I’m not drunk. Okay maybe a little… ever since you sang that new song. When did you composed that?”

Mink smirked as he snaked his arms around Aoba’s waist.

“That song is called ‘Milky Way’. A special track which I won’t include in our next album.”

“Eh? Why? It’s such a beautiful song.”

The vocalist pulled Aoba closer and bend down until their foreheads touched.

“Because it’s a song about us… I only want to sing it for you…”

Under the night sky, under the stars… the two lovers kissed.

Feeling Mink’s large but gentle hands roaming around his back, being held protectively in his arms… Aoba almost melt on the spot! Mink took his time to appreciate Aoba’s taste, warmth and scent. Especially those soft, blue strands.

When they parted, both were panting slightly.

Mink wiped the light trickle from the corner of Aoba’s lips as he smiled tenderly.

It didn’t take a genius to decode Mink’s golden eyes radiate with a warm emotion. A special emotion to a special person.

Once Aoba understood only he has the power to evoke such feelings from the singer, he blushed hard and knocked his head against Mink’s chest.

“If I knew it was this okay to kiss you like now, I’d have done it earlier back at the airport… welcoming you home.”

Mink chuckled and rested his chin on top of Aoba’s head, “you seemed shy back then.”

“….I missed you during the tour. I wished we could talk through the phone… or call you from the hotel phone or something.”

Mink stopped midway when he combed down Aoba’s long hair.

“Or you could apply for leave from work and come with me next time on our tour. I’m sure Computer Maniac won’t mind paying an extra ticket and hotel room. Gas Mask would like another helper in the kitchen and both you and Red enjoyed each other’s company like old comrades.”

A tint of loneliness came from Mink’s tone. As if he used to have that... a close brother of sort but he quickly hide it away before his lover noticed.

Aoba snuggled closer, trying his best not to show too much excitement over the ideas and failed. Oblivious to Mink’s relapse to the past.

“Hmm… how about I do all that and save up Noiz’s money by sharing a room with someone?”

Mink smirked and tapped their foreheads together again, “you can do whatever you like.”

“Then… for now, I want another kiss.”

“You’re an impossible brat.”

Their playful banter ended with another deep kiss. This time last longer as both no longer hold back on their reservation for each other.

“Can I come over tomorrow night like usual?”

Aoba asked as he regretfully stepped back to distance themselves or else they’d never say their goodbyes and spend the whole night outside.

“You have my extra key to the apartment.”

Aoba smiled and took another step away. He really should get in the house before the sun rises and granny realize he’s been out all night, again. Oh how will he explain to her about his new lover?

“Okay, I’ll let you go for now. Good night, Mink.”

Mink smiled and brought a lock of Aoba’s hair to his lips, “good night.”

They waved each other farewell and Aoba stayed at the porch until he no longer see the headlights of Mink’s noisy bike across the narrow street.

Aoba felt so happy and stupidly in love! Touching his own chest and feeling the beat of his heart whenever he thought of his beloved singer.

This is happiness, right?

He fell in love and his feelings are mutually returned!

But then… his smile faltered as Aoba stared down at the light colour of skin around his ring finger.

There used to be a symbolic ring there… given by another… special person.

“I’m scared… Mink. Will we really have a happy ending and watch the Milky Way together in the future? Or will you be like him… who walked away from my life?”

Aoba recalled the image of an attractive man with dark hair, canine grin and sunny eyes.

The same eyes like Mink’s.

A sort of guilt ate away at Aoba’s heart…

….

………

To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired from a friend's wip art and decided to write the continuation or side story =D
> 
> I hope I'll be able to finish the last chp next week or soon XD


	3. Soul Grace

_“Aoba... Aoba, wake up.”_

_The blue haired youth blinked and smiled sleepily, “Ren... mornin’.”_

_His lover smiled next to him on the bed, he’s already dressed while Aoba’s still in his birthday suit._

_“Good morning. We should hurry or we’ll be late for school.”_

_Aoba chuckled and affectionately ruffled Ren’s dark, spikey hair._

_“Ren, it’s the summer holidays remember? We don’t have classes but... we did promise to go somewhere today, right?”_

_The brunette blinked and then smiled excitedly, “yes, the beach. We told Tae that we’ll go there.”_

_Aoba sat up and grinned after kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “let’s race and see who’ll dress up first. The last person to reach downstairs have to buy the winner an ice cream!”_

_Ren chuckled and played along. Although he was faster, he would purposely loose just for his Aoba. Their morning commotion was so loud that Aoba’s granny yelled from the kitchen to quiet down. It was one of their best days together... just the two of them..._

***ring**ring**ring**ring***

Aoba blinked awake at the sound of his alarm clock. Turning off the device, he slowly sat up and reached for his phone. He smiled when he saw a brief message from Mink that texted him he arrived home safely and on his way to the studio. Aoba replied with a smiley face and a heart emoji.

Mink.

The lead singer of his band.

Who would have thought a mature, intelligent and gentle person like him would return Aoba’s affections too? Aoba could be just another face in the crowd of his adoring fans but... Mink really reached out to him.

Heck, he didn’t even mind when Aoba asked if they could kiss. That’s a good sign, right? Mink wasn’t repulsed when Aoba hug him, held his hand or even use his coffee mug back at the apartment.

So why does he feel scared?

“Crap... not now...”

Aoba groaned and blinked several times to make sure no more tears wet his eyes. It’s a dull throb in his chest now that he recalled the memory that invaded his sleep.

He checked the calendar of his phone... and sighed heavily.

“...it’s been 5 years, 11 months and three weeks, Ren. I missed you... will you forgive me if I told you about... Mink?”

********

“Welcome to Heibo--- oh!”

Aoba greeted from his office chair when a customer walked into the shop. But this customer, despite the sunglasses, hat and cowboy boots, looked so familiar.

“M... Mink?”

The customer smiled as he looked around Aoba’s workplace. Glad that they’re the only two in the cramped place.

“I need spare parts for my bike. Think you can help me with that?”

Aoba grinned as he stood and lead his new boyfriend to the back store, “well it’s a junk shop. Let’s see if I can pull out some old car radios and flat tyres we have here somewhere.”

******

The search for Mink’s spare parts was a transparent excuse for the two of them to spend time together. It’s rare for Mink not to have band practise because again Clear went missing at Mizuki’s apartment for a surprise clean up session. Much to the bar owner’s misery of loosing his precious canned peaches again.

Noiz and Koujaku had a brawl at a nearby playground and the past hour they’ve been challenging each other with a racket match. Imagine a pair of grown ups yelling at each other as they swing and swung their badminton racket borrowed from a pair of siblings nearby to settle their arguements.

“Next week on Thursday we plan to have a concert.”

Mink announced as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The store room is pretty humid and small to fit two adults.

“Oh? Where is it this time? I heard last time you guys rejected the invitation to play at a rich girl’s birthday party.”

Aoba took his time to help Mink rolled up his brown sleeves to the elbows. Appreciating Mink’s dark skin tone and muscles.

“It’s near the beach. A charity event invited by Red’s friend. You have the day off on that date, right?”

Aoba froze midway playing with Mink’s fingers.

“The beach? The one… near the rundown church?”

Mink tilted his head to the side, “yes. There’s only one beach re-opened to the public of Midorijima, is there another beach I’m not aware of?”

“Y-yeah… I mean, no! There’s no other beach! Just that one… yeah.”

“Aoba? Is something wrong?”

The younger man laughed nervously again and shook his head, “n-nothing’s wrong. Hey, how about we go out and get something to drink? I’ll close shop early since it’s lunch time.”

Mink felt suspicious over Aoba’s odd behaviour, he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Like a trained soldier he proceeded to observe before he took action.

******

“Aoba…”

“……………”

“Aoba!”

“………………….”

“You useless grandson!”

A spoon twirled and hit right on the boy’s forehead!

“Owwww….. Baa-chan, what was that for?”

Aoba rubbed the sore spot and picked up both the deadly spoon and his fallen chopsticks.

“You hardly ate a bite from your dinner and I even cooked your favourite food tonight. What were you thinking about?”

Caught, Aoba forced a smile and tried his best not to look at the empty chair of his right side. He promised her never to cry about him again. Not to make her worry anymore.

“I’m sorry Baa-chan, the food is delicious! Really! But… I’m just a little tired. That’s all.”

To escape from her further interrogation, he made himself busy by tidying up the dishes to wash at the sink.

“Who was that man by our gate?”

“E-eh?”, her grandson blushed, “y-you mean Mink?”

“He definitely doesn’t look like Mizuki. It suddenly rained hard this afternoon and you didn’t even invite him into our house for a cup of tea. Where did all the manners I taught you go to?”

Her gentle scolding made him wince, “I’m sorry, Baa-chan. Mink had somewhere to go so he had to hurry and leave.”

Well that was partly the truth. He did asked Mink to come inside but the singer seemed to sense Aoba needed some space and their date ended sooner than usual. They didn’t even kiss as Mink only waved farewell.

The former doctor sighed and stood, “next time introduce him properly to me. It’s been years you brought someone back instead of junk parts to tinker and fix in your room.”

“Okay, Baa-chan.”

Aoba wondered how will she react if she found out his new boyfriend is a rock star singer?

“And take a bath before going to bed!”, she called out from the door as he went up the stairs, “you’ll get sick since you were out in the rain!”

“Okay.”, he answered back, half distracted.

But instead of quickly getting his towel for a bath, Aoba went straight to his bed and flopped himself down on his belly.

Next week’s Thursday, a concert at the beach.

That beach.

Aoba sighed heavily as he hugged his pillow to his chest. Painful memories swept him back to the past.

A past that happened 5 years, 11 months and 9 days ago.

What should he do? He already promised Mink he’d attend the event but part of him was not ready to step back to that site when the wounds in his heart still felt raw.

Aoba raised his left hand and stared at the base of his ring finger that has a light coloured skin mark.

“Ren…”

Closing his eyes, Aoba soon drifted into an uneasy sleep.

*

_“You can open your eyes now, Aoba.”_

_When Aoba did so, he still gasped even though he knew what he was._

_“Ren… this is… you really did…”_

_Aoba brought his left hand to his chest and hold it close._

_His lover flashed him a tender smile, “will… you help me wear mine as well, Aoba?”_

_Almost tearing up, Aoba enthusiastically nodded and pick out the matching ring from Ren’s other palm and slide it on Ren’s ring finger._

_It’s a perfect fit and both of them linked their hands together._

_Together thet stared down at their ring fingers adorned with the symbolic rings._

_“Was this why you’ve been busy at Yoshie-san’s shop?” Aoba asked as he moved closer._

_The two of them are at the beach again. The combination of the amazing sea view and the warm air felt great. Especially if you’re in the arms of your beloved._

_“That I did. I’m sorry I always came home late and woke up earlier than you, Aoba. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday gift with my first salary.”_

_Aoba pouted and reached up to grab the back of Ren’s head to press their foreheads together, “it’s your birthday too, remember? Besides, I would have understood if you’ve explained to me instead of making up white lies. I really thought this year we wouldn’t celebrate our birthdays together because of your part time job…”_

_“I’m sorry I made you worry and sad, Aoba.”_

_Aoba shook his head and kissed his cheek, “it’s nothing. It’s fine, now. Ren… thank you for this gift. I really love it. I love you, Ren. I love you…”_

_Ren kissed him on the lips tenderly, “I love you too, Aoba.”_

_“We’ll always… be together, right?”_

_Ten years from now._

_Twenty years from now._

_Together, always._

_“Yes.”_

_“Ren…” Aoba snaked his arms around the brunette’s neck and pulled him down until Ren mounted on top of Aoba, “thanks for everything…”_

_Ren grinned and bend down to seal their lips together, “the pleasure’s mine.”_

*******

“Dismissed.”

All of Mink’s band members looked up from their instruments in surprise.

“Again, already?”, Koujaku threw his hands up in exasperation. “We hardly warmed up to the 1st track!”

Mink glared over his shoulder as he repeated, “you’re all dismissed. Our final practise will be at the backstage beach concert on Thursday, do not be late.”

With a slam of the door after packing his guitar suit case, the other three men sighed heavily.

“I wonder what happened to Mink-san? He used to sing beautiful songs like _Milky Way_ and the new, nameless track he’s been composing since last week. But nowadays our practise only consists of our old, sad songs like _Sandy Weeds_.” Clear said worriedly.

Koujaku huffed in annoyance, “you’d think he’d share with us about his problems since he’s always there to stop us from making stupid decisions.”

Noiz kept quiet either out of disinterest or boredom. He too began to pack up to leave. If the thrilling beat of the drum or no food in his sight, then there’s no meaning to stay in this studio practise.

  
*****

“Aoba….”

Mink parked his bike and took a puff of his smoke.

He stopped smoking ever since he started dating with the beautiful youth.

But the past week there’s been no calls, no texts…

No nothing.

The moment Aoba closed his door behind his back (it’s a habit of Mink to make sure Aoba was safely locked behind doors of his home), Mink began to wonder if everything was just a dream.

Did a man named Seragaki Aoba really existed? Was their relationship real or he’s been in so much delusion that he conjured up an imaginary lover to accompany his sick soul?

“Aoba… what happened? Why didn’t you reply to my messages or turned up at work?”

Aoba hasn’t been visiting him to his apartment or at the SCRATCH building too. With every passing day, Mink resembled a bear with a sore paw as he roamed around and barked orders to his men and his band members.

He missed Aoba so bad but what happened that made the youth ignore him?

Once again he recalled back every detail of their time together, combing through them like a detective to detect what he may have said or did to upset the youth. Upset enough to stop responding to Mink or worse… possibly planning to disappear from Mink’s life.

The singer gripped his pipe tight.

He doesn’t want to lose another beloved.

Aoba was important to him, the only one who could see through the meaning of his songs and unchained the binds of his heart. The one who willingly stayed by his side despite not talking much or have an interesting personality.

Sometimes Mink wondered what made Aoba attracted to him when even Huracan only fly over to his shoulder for a cracker. Or a puff of cigar.

“Tomorrow… is the concert.”

Mink felt nervous, what is this uneasy feeling like the stormy clouds brewing in the sky right now?

*******

“What the fuck was that crappy performance?!”

Koujaku was so mad that he managed to pin Mink against the backstage wall.

“You forgot your lyrics! You missed your cues and on top of that you of all people was the one who came to this concert late!!”

Clear nervously went back and forth between his precious band members. Unsure to protect Mink from Koujaku’s rage or pull Koujaku from hurting Mink more.

It’s Thursday and it’s their biggest live concert event for their band.

But only after two song performances, Mink wasn’t his usual self. He was really distracted, unresponsive and more withdrawn than usual.

“…..who were you searching for among the crowd?”

Noiz, who usually stayed out of this spoke up for the first time.

Both Mink and Koujaku turned to him.

“Behind my drum sets, I can see you were searching for someone among the crowd. And you weren’t late, you came really early but has been running around asking our staff if they saw someone with a description you gave them. Who were you searching for?”

Mink turned away, refusing to answer.

For someone who’s usually compose and calm in time of crisis, only one youth could twist and squeeze his heart this much.

“It’s none of your concern.” He simply said, even the venom from his tone hardly cause a dent to the three males.

Mink sounded tired… worn out. Heart broken.

Because he couldn’t find Aoba anywhere.

Aoba didn’t turn up for this important concert. He broke his promise and left Mink alone…

“Um, the staff are calling us back. There’ll be a thunder storm and we only have time for one final song!”

Clear announced after a brief hearing with their assistant staff from the back door.

“Mink-san what should we do? Continue or cancel the show?”

Slowly the lead singer reached up to pull Koujaku’s grip from his collar. Despite having a taller height and stronger strength, Mink was gentle to pry the bass player from him.

Clear gasped when Mink walked back to the stage, “we’ll continue and play track no.4.”

“Huh? Track no.4? But we practised track no.2 called An---“

“We’ll never play that song again. Now get ready, the crowds are waiting.”

Noiz merely followed while Koujaku cursed for the up tenth time about singers with mood swings. Clear was the last to follow but obeyed and took his keyboard with him after all. Back on stage, the crowd went wild despite some have left due to the darkening weather.

Koujaku greeted the crowd and acted like no meltdown argument almost happened behind stage.

“Thank you for waiting for us, everyone!”

Mink reached for his mike and let Koujaku do his thing. Some people misunderstood Koujaku or Clear is the main member of their band since Mink doesn’t speak much.

“We apologize that due to unexpected weather change, we can only play one last track.”

The crowd of girls replied with their replies of discontent and some claimed they don’t mind getting wet for them.

“Time is short so let’s hear it, our 4th new song….”

Koujaku lied a bit. It wasn’t their new song but a song Mink cancelled out ever since he started dating Aoba.

The singer, this time no longer distracted and focused, began singing like a professional.

 **_“With this shattered heart, the binding pact_ **  
**_I saw within you a future embraced by death_ **  
**_Contain everything, abandon wishes and the like and go_ **  
**_Defy time, let’s be bound, until we decay in this place_ **  
**_It must be so till the end_ **  
**_Oh~_ **

**_Soul Grace, I sleep in a still unending dream_ **  
**_Soul Grace, the destruction that touched my body is frozen in place_ **  
**_No one that I need, no one that I need_ **  
**_No one share the souls but you_ **  
**_My heart is breaking, breaking, breaking the madness out, with every sigh…”_ **

As if unable to accept his reality, Mink still searched the crowd of faceless people for a familiar blue haired youth.

But none.

There’s no Aoba.

Aoba truly… left him.

His heart ached as Mink sang the song. Mirroring his emotions with each words.

 _“I’ll let him go. If that is his wish, I’ll accept and let him fly…_ ”, Mink thought to himself.

Mink shouldn’t be selfish to keep that beautiful blue bird all to himself, “ _I’ll let him leave… even if I wanted him to be by my side…”_

 **_“Soul Grace, now I’ll strip off the meaning of ‘me’_ **  
**_Nowhere I gotta go, nowhere I gotta go_ **  
**_Nowhere I can feel my peace_ **

**_ah…_ **  
**_No one that I need, no one that I need_ **  
**_No one share the souls but you_ **

**_Soul Grace, I’ll sleep in a still unending dream…_ **

**_Soul Grace… oh…”_ **

\---

\------

\----------------

To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls everyone down with sad Mink feelssss*
> 
> SOUL GRACE song translation referred from shibaface.
> 
> This is my favourite quote from them ; 
> 
> "Soul Grace - this bara makes wrong decisions, the song."


	4. Soul Grace (instrumental vers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the final chapter became a little too long so I decided to cut it into half.
> 
> Plus I'd like to revise the final half of the ending. I hope you look forward to the continuation. Thank you for reading.

_“Aww… Goatbed’s concert got cancelled. I came here just for nothing. Argh…”_

  
_Young Aoba kicked the tiny stone on his way across the narrow alley._

  
_Why does the night he finally pulled himself out of bed and spent money on an expensive ticket were wasted in a second? This really sucks…_

  
_“Maybe I should go to Mizuki’s bar. I don’t feel like going back to Baa-chan yet…”_

  
_At the bar’s counter, Aoba was given a fruity drink called China Blue. Although he’s of legal age now but Mizuki still gave him a non-alcoholic drink or the kid will get wasted on his couch again._

  
_“Hmm…? Did you hire a new artist?”_

  
_Aoba looked over his shoulder at the singer on stage. His hair in dreads, a guitar clutched in his big arms as he sat on a stool._

  
_Mizuki wiped clean the counter as he grinned, “yeah, Clear introduced him to me. Saying he’s a new guy who just arrived here last month from abroad. He needed a part time job so he’s been helping me pick up the laundry of dirty table cloths and the like.”_

  
_Aoba was only half listening because he felt his heart skipped a beat when the singer’s eyes met his in a split second._

  
_Amazing shade of gold._

  
_Like Ren’s…_

  
_“O-oh… I see. What about that guy in Kimono?”_

  
_“That’s Koujaku, my old friend from the mainland. He’s also my new part timer in charge of the alcohol bottle transport. He’s pretty good with that bass guitar as well as hair styling.”_

  
_“Hmm… are they a new band? I never met them before.”_

  
_“Well…”, Mizuki chuckled in amusement, “to be honest another guy from Germany will come over in 10 minutes. He’ll play the drums as Clear take over the keyboard. Tonight will be the first time they meet.”_

  
_“First time? Really?”_

  
_“Yep, none of them want to back down to perform first of their solo. So I was like why not all of you perform together and hear who play it best?”_

  
_Aoba wince, “are you sure this is a great idea? What if your customers bleed their ears and never coming back?”_

  
_The bar owner continued to grin with a shrug of his shoulders, “either that or we may be the first to witness the next raising star in action.”_

  
_Aoba was not too sure of that. But he kept quiet as to not pop Mizuki’s bubble of excitement. Besides, he’s quite interested to hear the singer with bronze skin and long legs. Music has always been his retreat from the painful past, it’ll be nice if this singer can make him forget for one night._

  
_Just for one night from his pain…_

 

********

 

“Mink-san!”

  
“Welcome back, Mink-san! Shall I park your bike into the garage?”

  
“Mink-san, everyone is ready in the room. We’ll start in ten minutes like usual, right?”

  
“Mink-san! Mink-san! Let’s go through that one about the numbers and charts!”

  
“No way, this week it’s a new chapter about chemicals! We’re gonna burn things! Burrrrnnnn! Right, Mink-san?”

  
But the singer simply walked past his loyal followers and into his room.

  
The rest of the guys sighed as they looked at each other with their books and files.

Everyone noticed Aoba hasn’t been visiting them at this SCRATCH headquarter building and despite his smaller figure and odd fashion taste, he’s like the sunshine to their group. Especially to Mink who used to watch over Aoba like a hopelessly in love boyfriend.

Inside the room, it’s sparsely filled with furniture. A tattered down couch for Mink to sit and sulk while the walls decorated with graffiti and the like. It’s been a week since the concert at the beach. Although a success despite the rainy weather, their band still received another invitation to play at an indoor stadium. Mink let Red and Computer Maniac took care of that matter since for him there’s no use to sing if Aoba’s nowhere to hear his songs.

Mink avoided his band members and Clear. The Gas Mask sensed something was wrong and occasionally visited Mink and even cooked something for them, including the SCRATCH men. But Clear’s cheery laugh, his animated replies and habits were a pale contrast to Aoba’s. Hence Mink never touched the food prepared by Clear placed outside his door. Nor he wanted to listen to the keyboardist’s hums when cleaning up his room.

Clear is not Aoba, their height and hair colour aren’t the same. Their smell too. Clear was like a serene, oceanic creature from the seven seas while Aoba… he’s a precious, blue bird from his childhood forest.

Beautiful and… free.

  
“God damn it…”

  
Mink rested his hands in his palms tiredly.

  
He’s hopeless.

  
Dumped like a piece of trash by the youth yet he still worshipped and pinned over his tormentor like a loyal fool. The singer didn’t fault Aoba for dumping his sorry ass. Heck, even Mink himself couldn’t imagine being with an old, boring grump like him.

  
“Aoba…”

  
Reaching to his breast pocket of his brown flannel shirt, Mink fished out a folded paper.

 

It’s the finished, written lyrics of his latest song.

  
The not-yet-named track no.2

  
In a rare moment, he once confided in Clear on what to name the special song. The childlike keyboardist was thrilled and suggested lots of food recipe titles at first but after half an hour the odd pair decided on one song name.

  
But this song lost its purpose if the intended listener walked out of Mink’s life without an explanation, call or text.

  
“I should have known better not to be attached. To positively think I have a second chance in this given, new life at a new country…”

  
Mink wanted to hate, wanted to channel all his resentment to the young man who stole his heart. But he couldn’t do it. For someone who used to do a lot of reckless things in the past like biking his way from one roof to another cooperate building, he sure didn’t have the guts to come ringing at Aoba’s doorstep and… well… to talk and… and ask for an explanation if Aoba didn’t slam the door on his face.

  
Mink being Mink, he did what he does best.

 

Avoid, avoid and avoid.

  
He knew he’s being a child. Butt hurt and emotional when Aoba stopped texting or calling him for no reason. If he was as frank as Computer Maniac or as optimistic as Gas Mask, he’d have confront Aoba to seek the truth. But Mink is neither of those men and it’s his habit to assume the worst.

  
That Aoba didn’t want him once he learned more about Mink’s true persona behind the stage.

  
The supposedly mysterious and suave singer from abroad was nothing more than a quiet bookworm who can’t see well without his reading glasses, drink coffee like a dolphin and talked to his pet bird like it’s totally normal. Mink was secretly proud when he managed to teach Huracan to quote a line from his favourite book like a wise bird.

  
Aoba must have been so disappointed seeing the real picture. Nothing about him screamed talent or the appeal of a real artist.

He’s just another face in the music industry and maybe Red is better as the cover boy of their next album since he’s attractive, have a way with words and really friendly with little birds. Mink sometimes feel jealous how Koujaku was easily approached by feathery friends at the park the first time they had their gig.

  
“I’m pathetic.”

  
Gritting his teeth in annoyance, mostly at himself, Mink gripped the worn out folded paper lyrics between his hands and began to rip it!

Sadness and despair once again invaded Mink’s heart, the place where thoughts of affection towards a special fan used to reside.

  
“No more…”

  
The singer tried his best to forget that beautiful smile.

  
“No more.”

  
*RING * RING*

  
Comically Mink jumped from his seat and fell off from the couch! The almost ripped lyric paper almost flew away before Mink opened his palms to capture it like it’s the rarest pearl.

  
People seldom called him hence Mink sometimes forgot his 90s ringtone of a call. He scrambled to answer when his heart froze seeing the name displayed on the coil screen.

  
The same name he never spent a second not thinking and yearning over.

  
SERAGAKI AOBA.

  
His finger hovered before the little green phone handle image… part of him wanted to reject the call. To give Aoba back a little taste of his loneliness and rejection.

  
But…

  
“….Hello?”

  
He’s pretty amazed at his composed tone.

  
_“Is this the one who’s currently dating my hopeless grandson?”_

  
*******

  
*Broom broom brooooom*

  
Mink hardly cared he almost crashed his bike into the trash can and just dumped the vehicle there before running towards the lit doorsteps of the Seragaki household.

  
A sad, old woman waited for him by the opened gate. She has the same scent like Aoba.

  
“You’re Mink?”

  
She knew but she still inquired like a trained doctor reading through his medical file folders.

  
“That I am. About Aoba…”

  
Mink panted slightly. She only told him the brief details but it was enough to cause the adult grabbed his trench coat, hopped on his bike and speeded across the streets like a mad man.

  
“Upstairs.” She beckoned him to follow inside the small but warm house.

  
A small part of Mink ached in nostalgia.

Seeing the shadow of his late mother from her back. She used to braid her hair like Tae in twin tails too. But he quickly brushed away that memory since he has someone more important that needed his attention.

Up the stairs, Tae was about to slide the door of the bedroom open but first she examined him again from head to toe. Despite her smaller height, she’s as equally intimidating as a dentist.

“I have no doubt that you will not hurt my child, yes?”

  
Mink blinked then he stared back at her with determination in his golden eyes. He didn’t need to compose a full length song as to how far he’ll go for Aoba.

  
“Aoba is not a tool, he’s not someone I’ll manipulate and discard once I’m bored or reached my goal. He’s important to me.”

  
It was quite a strange way to phrase it as some may expect Mink to spout cheesy, romantic lines and empty promises.

However, Tae smiled.

  
She looked quite pleased as if that somehow cleared the doubt in her heart and finally slid the door open to Aoba’s dark bedroom.

  
“I expect a proper explanation from both of you once Aoba’s ready. Now go…”

  
********

  
_“REN? RENNN! WHERE ARE YOU?”_

  
_“KID, DON’T RUN INTO THE WATERS AND CATCH YOUR DEATH. IT’S DANGEROUS!”_

  
_“LET ME GO! REN, I CAN’T FIND REN! RENNNN!!”_

  
_Aoba desperately yanked his arms free from the life guard. He hardly registered the torrential rain pounding down his skin and face. His eyes wet from either the tears or sweat._

  
_“RENNNNN!!”_

 

*

 

"Aoba….”

  
“No… l-let me go… I need to… ”

  
“Tsk… Aoba!!”

  
Aoba gasped when a deep voice startled him awake from the nightmare.

  
It was a familiar, deep voice.

  
But it’s not… Ren’s voice.

  
“M… Mink?”

  
Blinking back hot tears, the youth weakly turned to his left and saw Mink’s grief stricken look.

  
“ oof.”

  
The adult gently picked up Aoba in his arms and hugged him close in his embrace. Mink rested his chin on Aoba’s messy hair and protectively embraced him close. He patted Aoba’s shivering back in circles, the motion slowly calmed the younger man.

  
“It’s just a nightmare. You’re safe now…”, Mink assured him.

  
Aoba began crying, he’s not sure because of Mink’s gentle words or the memories of his dream.

  
The singer waited until Aoba calmed down and stopped sobbing. All the while his eyes drifted around the youth’s bedroom and winced lightly at the sight. It was a mess.

  
Once Aoba’s cries receded, Mink helped him to rest on the headboard of his bed propped with dozens of pillows.

  
“T-thank you…”, he stuttered like a high school girl facing her crush, “and.. I’m sorry, Mink.”

  
Aoba cradled the glass of water in his lap offered to him. Mink took his seat beside the boy, the delicious body warmth was quite addictive that Aoba leaned closer to him.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you fell ill with fever the past week?”

  
“I’m… sorry.” Aoba apologized again, “I… didn’t expect it would be this bad and lasted so long. I tried… calling you but my head was so dizzy. My eyes hurt if I stare at the screen too long and my migraines… I spent all day sleeping thanks to Baa-chan’s pills.”

  
As if realizing the situation belatedly, Aoba gasped.

  
“Wait! How did you get here? How did you know I got sick from the rain last week?”

  
Crap, crap, crap!

  
Now that his head was a little clearer and he could think straight, Aoba lamely tried to combed back his sweaty and messy hair, ironed down his crumpled clothes and winced at the reminder he must have smelled great. When was the last time he brushed his teeth? Oh man, Mink must be holding back his urge not to wrinkle his nose in front of him!

  
Mink on the other hand looked torn between picking Aoba up to make him sit on his lap again for a cuddle or move away to fold the discarded socks on the floor. Despite his real urge to seek out Aoba’s warmth and windy scent, Mink missed Aoba so much and the kid looked like he lost so much weight.

  
“Your grandmother called me using your coil phone.” Mink simply explained.

“I felt worried when you suddenly stopped texting or not at work.”

  
Mink felt like such a child at his tiny jealousy. That Aoba informed his boss at Heibon of his sick leave with fever while Mink’s left in the dark.

  
“I’m sorry… The pills made me really sleepy or else the migraines really hurt. But… whenever I woke up, it was dawn or late at night. I didn’t want to disturb your band practise for the concert at the beach…”, Aoba turned to look at the dusty calendar on his study table, “…the day after tomorrow.”

  
Mink held back from telling Aoba that the date of the concert has passed. But he’s glad, that Aoba didn’t show up not because he dumped Mink or hated him, Aoba was ill.

Mink felt ashamed over his emotional over reaction.

  
He got ready to leave the bed, “I’ll go down and inform your grandmother that you’ve awaken---“

  
“No!”

  
Mink got yanked by the arm by Aoba.

  
The kid gasped and let go, although his fingers still clutched onto Mink’s sleeve.

  
“S-sorry… for being so selfish… but… c-can you stay with me? Just for a bit longer?”

  
Aoba was scared.

  
He didn’t want to be left alone in his dark bedroom.

  
Alone with his memories.

  
Mink stared at him silently and Aoba thought he somehow made his favourite idol upset. But to Aoba’s surprise, Mink caressed Aoba’s cheeks tenderly and said.

  
“…it’s not selfish, don’t worry. Now, move over a little.”

  
“Eh?”

  
Although confused, Aoba scooted to the side until his back’s against the wall and he widened his eyes when he saw Mink pulled up the blanket to climb in the bed with him.

  
“Close your eyes, I’ll watch over you.” Mink whispered as he folded his arm under his head as a pillow, his other hand draped over Aoba’s slender waist to keep him close.

  
Aoba’s heart skipped fast as he blushed not from the fever, “you’ll… stay? Really?”

  
“Yeah. Now don’t worry and sleep…”

  
The gentle tone of Mink’s deep voice added with his warmth was enough to make the weak Aoba overwhelmed with so much emotions… he almost teared up.

  
“M- Mink…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
Aoba reached up and gave his lover a kiss on the lips. Just a brief press but it made the both of them sighed in content like drinking a glass of water after a scorching day.

  
It’s been awhile they’re this close to each other…

  
“Mink… I love you…”

  
Aoba declared sleepily with a smile. Like a puppy, he moved closer to snuggle, resting his head under Mink’s chin and wrapped his arms around the singer’s broad back.

  
“I love you… so much. You saved me, you know that?”

  
“...Really?”

  
If anything it was Aoba who liberated Mink from his chains.

  
“Uh huh…” Aoba yawned and enjoyed Mink’s scent of cinnamon, “you really did…”

  
Mink looked troubled as he brushed the back of his knuckles lightly against Aoba’s cheeks.

He bent down to kiss the crown of Aoba’s head. His heart still felt unsettled about his partner.

  
“You love me, Aoba? But who… do you love more, actually? Me or… the person named Ren? The person you’ve been calling out in your dreams?”

 

*******

 

You would think a romantic date will involve rose petals, candle lights, delicious food, nice music and privacy.

  
But for Aoba, a change of scenery wasn’t so bad… he guessed.

  
“I-it’s fine, I can do it myself…”

  
Aoba weakly pawed Mink’s chest away like a kitten.

  
Mink rolled his eyes, “sit still.”

  
“a-ahn...”

  
Aoba moaned weakly as he felt Mink’s large palm glide across his stomach to reach the waistband.

  
“Mink, please…”

  
“This won’t take long.”, he lied.

Actually he took his sweet time with the stolen touches and their close proximity to enjoy Aoba’s presence by his side.

  
Once Aoba changed into his new pyjamas thanks to Mink’s help, he giggled a bit when the singer helped Aoba wear new socks. This pair of neon socks didn’t look any different than Aoba’s other weird yellow pairs but doesn’t matter, as long as the kid was kept warm.

  
Lastly he gave the youth a drink of cool glass water.

  
“Thank you.”

  
Mink towelled off the sweat from Aoba’s forehead and neck.

  
“Tell me when you’re ready to eat your broth.”

  
“The one that you made or Baa-chan cooked?”

  
“Either one.”

  
“Can I have the one you gave me this morning? It was delicious… the tea was tasty too!”

  
Mink obeyed dutifully for his Aoba and when he returned, he even brought along something from his bike.

  
“What’s that?”

  
“Incense. To help calm your mood.”

  
“Oh… oh! It smells nice…”

  
“Hm…”, Mink smiled briefly then sat down by the chair beside Aoba’s bed again. Making sure the youth ate every spoonful of porridge.

  
Once done and Aoba drank his tea gleefully. Tucked up in bed with fresh, thick blankets, pillows and Mink. The two linked their hands together in silent companionship.

  
Or so Mink thought.

  
“What’s on your mind, Mink?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Ever since I woke up, you’ve been looking at me like you wanted to ask something. You can ask me, we’re… lovers, right?”

  
Mink stared down at Aoba in conflict then asked carefully, “even if my question may make you feel uncomfortable?”

  
“Eh?”

  
“….Who is Ren?”

  
Aoba froze.

  
“H-how did you… know…”

  
“You were crying last night in your sleep. Calling out this Ren’s name again and again. Did he hurt you?”, Mink asked protectively as he gathered Aoba’s shivering fingers in his.

  
A shadow of grief and sadness clouded Aoba’s sunny eyes.

  
“…….Ren… no. Not at all. He didn’t hurt me. In fact, he was someone… I destroyed.”

  
The medicines must have made him loose around the mouth as Aoba began to narrate. If he wasn’t so drugged up and tired from the fever, Aoba wouldn’t have easily indulge Mink in this private and painful moment of his past.

  
Besides, Mink is an important part of his life now. No secrets should be hidden between a pair of lovers, right? Aoba doesn't like lying to Mink and so he shall share this chapter with him. Although it'll mean reopening old wounds...

  
“Well… where should I start?”

  
Aoba asked with a bitter chuckle.

  
“….We were both orphans from the church at the beach, always together. Ren protected me from bullies due to my hair colour. When my parents came to adopt me, I was so happy they decided to bring Ren too with me. As if he’s my precious puppy although he’s taller than me…

  
“For so many years… both of us were happy. We went to school together, we graduated junior high together and were inseparable. Ren was like my other half, always be my voice of reason when I almost joined a bad crowd and played dangerous games at the streets. It didn’t take long for both of us to realize we love each other in a very special way… and we started dating in our final high school year. 5 years, 11 months and… 3 weeks ago…”

  
Mink grunted slightly, reigning back his jealousy as Aoba shared information about his past beloved.

  
He needed to listen carefully, to know what actually happened that cause such heart break from Aoba’s eyes. So that later they can work together to heal and love together...

  
“You know, Ren… we made a lot of promises to each other. He even went out of his way and bought us a pair of promise rings for our birthday. With his very first salary although he felt uncomfortable to work at Yoshie-san’s shop. Ren who’s shy and awkward went that far for me… I thought I was the luckiest guy on Earth… and then… two months later before our high school graduation… we got into a fight…”

  
Aoba held his head, feeling the minor pains of a headache.

  
Mink rubbed his shoulders to comfort his beloved.

  
“It was our biggest fight as far as I can remember because Ren… he used to let me have the final say. He’ll always let me win, even if I knew I was the one who’s wrong, he’ll apologize as if he was at fault. Takumi, someone I knew from my Rhyme days... suddenly showed up and we got close. Ren and I fought over that bastard Takumi and now that I think about it, that bug was so not worth it…”

  
Tears began to drip down Aoba’s cheeks.

  
“I was a stupid brat, I thought Ren was jealous and overprotective. I was acting like an ungrateful dolt who wanted to rebel whenever he uses that tone on me like a parent. I told him it was just a simple drink. Simply a night out with the old gang, you know. But things went so wrong on that night at the pub. Ren rescued me in time before the cops came…then… then we fought some more.

  
“Well… more like I became snappy and sarcastic around him because it was easier to release the anger at someone who won’t raise their voice at you. I always pushed the blame on other people but me. I should have won the best boyfriend award that year, really.

  
“After that incident with Takumi… our relationship became strained. Baa-chan realized something was wrong but thankfully didn’t ask questions. She knew it was something Ren and I needed to sort out by ourselves. It has been awhile and Ren suggested we go to the beach for some fresh air.

  
“You know, the same beach you and your band will play your concert with. It was the monsoon season and rained often. Although the weather wasn’t great, I agreed to go there anyway.

  
“But… Even at the beach… our precious beach that we had so many beautiful memories together, we fought there as well. Ren once again tried to reason with me, restraining me from going back at Takumi from tricking me into drug dealing again. That Morphine is great and will earn lots of cash if we rub shoulders with Virus and Trip, whoever those people are. I was just full of anger and shouting like a mad man while Ren’s calm and composed tone annoyed me.

  
“Once again I channelled all my frustrations and anger towards him. Being childish, I said hurtful things to him. I… was so mean… I could still remember the hurt from his eyes when I said I don’t need him anymore like when we were kids. That I’m a big boy now and can reason with myself. Then, in a genius way I said…”

  
Aoba’s voice was so hoarse and small now that Mink barely heard him.

  
“I said… let’s break up.”

  
Aoba caressed the faint, light shade of skin around his ring finger.

  
“This ring that Ren worked all those summer nights on top of revising for our finals, should just be given to Clara or someone who doesn’t have mood swings with stupid, blue hair…”

  
Mink held Aoba closer when the sobs and shivering doubled. Aoba was aching but he must listen until the final words. Until the end. Aoba needed to let everything go...

  
“After shouting all that painful words to him, did you think I’m done? Nope, I did something greater. Did you know what I did next? I took off the ring and threw it to the beach waters. Yeah… I did that… right in front of Ren’s eyes. I thought I didn’t deserve to wear the ring that meant so much to him but at the same time I didn’t want him to give it to Yoshie-san’s adopted daughter… so I threw it to the ocean… before running away. Leaving Ren alone by the sands himself. Alone under the incoming rainstorm…”

  
Aoba bent over as if he’d collapse but he continued talking. With Mink’s strong hands supporting him from the side.

  
“I was so stupid, I thought Ren would follow me back home. But 20 minutes passed, 40 minutes passed and Ren still didn’t show up at the bus stand. To apologize and hug me. I was so spoiled by him with his endless kindness and patience… I felt a pain in my chest and that’s when I realized something was definitely wrong.

  
“I ran… ran back to the beach… lifeguards were there… someone shouted a person dived into the waters by himself… it was storming by then and one of the guard stopped me from swimming after Ren… two other guards went after him but… but it was too late… Ren dived too deep… consumed too much water… the sea waves were too strong… he…when the guards brought him back… when Baa-chan and I were at the hospital… the doctor… the doctor said that Ren…”

  
Mink knew the fate of Aoba’s past beloved.  
He knew the grief of losing a love one all too well. A whole family of them…

  
“I couldn’t believe Ren who was so strong… left us that day on the beach. He tried to swim back and rescue the ring I threw away because it was my ring. For Ren, everything about mine is precious to him. He rescued my favourite toy when we were kids, he’d drink the glass of milk for me, he’d take the blame for me from the teachers… and… and it was that ring… that took his life from me… and it’s all my fault… I… I destroyed his future… his love… I killed him…”

  
“Aoba.. no.”

  
Mink spoke for the first time after Aoba’s narration.

  
Aoba shook his head to refuse accepting Mink’s disagreement.

  
“I was depressed for months after we buried Ren next to my parents’ empty tombs. We never found their bodies after their last travel… I…. I wore… Ren’s ring since mine was lost to the sea forever. I wore Ren’s ring as a reminder like chains bounded to a criminal. Of my deeds. Of how I destroyed someone I love… someone who would have a better life if he loved another.”

  
“Aoba…”

  
Mink looked serious for a moment then ask the question he feared the most.

  
“Do… you still love him?”

  
Well, that was a stupid question.

  
Seeing how torn Aoba looked like recalling the past, obviously the young man still cared for Ren.

  
Aoba looked thoughtful for a moment then he wiped his tears and snuggled close to Mink.

  
“Remember when I told you that you saved me? The first time I heard your songs back at Mizuki’s bar… I was swept away. Your voice was so smooth, your lyrics left such a deep impression in me to this day… Did you remember the first song you sang that night?”

  
Mink nodded, “I sang in English, most of the other patrons merely continue with their drinking. But I remember you at the counter. You were the only one listening to my words…”

  
Aoba blushed happily.

  
“I can understand part of the songs but the melody is really nice…”

  
“…the village children… from my neighbourhood, they used to sing that song in loud voices. I was inspired to write the song based from their rhythm. I thought it was too traditional for the customer’s taste in a bar.”

  
Aoba shook his head in disagreement, “well I like that song very much. Please sing it again for me in the future, Mink?”

  
As if he could say no to his beloved, “you’re an impossible brat.” He chuckled affectionately.

  
Aoba smiled then his eyes looked sad again.

  
“…Actually that night… following the debut of the four of you formed as a band… and the rest of the nights I attended to your concerts… I was able to do it. To let go and stop wearing Ren’s ring.”

  
Aoba caressed his ring finger, as if he can still recall the feel of that heavy and large ring on his slender joint.

  
“Of course part of me still felt… guilty. But another part of me… wants to move on. Your songs rescued me, Mink. You made me feel alive again. That I can still love and not destroy. That I can right things from wrong…”

  
At this Aoba clutched Mink’s flannel shirt desperately.

  
“It’s not wrong to love you… right? I fell in love the moment I heard you sing… I was attracted to your intelligence, to your warmth, you acted gruff as if you didn’t care but actually you’re really gentle and caring…”

  
“Aoba…”

  
“I’m selfish… I want you. I want to stay by your side, Mink. I will always remember Ren, he’s my first love. But I also want to love you. You are my future. You’re my love for the rest of my life…”

  
“……”

  
“What about you, Mink? Now that you know what have I done to… to Ren… will you look at me the same way again?”

  
Aoba asked that in a tiny voice.

  
Scared of Mink’s answers.

  
Will the singer still love him or be disgusted enough to leave now that he knew Aoba’s everything?

 

********

 

*knock* *knock* *knock*

 

"Yes, I'm coming." Tae put down her family album book and went to answer the door.

 

Imagine her shock when she saw a bunch of tall, menacing looking men in leather jackets, dyed hair, piercings and tattoos.

 

"Sorry to disturb your evenin', ma'am. Do you happen to see our teacher around this place? We saw his bike outside."

 

The old woman took a moment to process the polite tone of language from the leader of the thugs.

 

"Teacher?" She asked with a blink.

\---

  
\--------

  
\--------------

  
To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda ended up like a RenAo chapter haha... sorry about that. Stay tune for next chapter to hear out Mink's reply! =D


	5. Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, finally the last chapter awww yisss~

_At the SCRATCH building, Mink sat comfily on the couch. Between his legs was Aoba who held Mink’s guitar nervously. The singer was teaching his favourite fan how to strum the strings with a simple tune._

_“M-Mink, wait, I’m still scared.”, Aoba panicked and stopped strumming._

_The vocalist chuckled, “you won’t cut your finger. Yes, it’s common to get a finger cut but only if you do it with the wrong method. Look at my fingers and imitate me.”_

_Patiently Mink taught Aoba how to play the guitar. Soon the simple lesson leaded on to Mink humming a soft song while his blushing lover enjoyed Mink’s warmth in his arms. Besides, Mink was still in his stage attire, the feel of Mink’s naked top against Aoba’s back added with his scent almost drove Aoba crazy!_

_“I-I know I kept saying this but… Mink… your voice is really strong, huh? I love hearing you sing.”_

_Mink wanted to reply that Aoba’s voice is better. After all the kid’s laughter was easy to his ears like the cheery chirpings of a forest bird._

_Not knowing how to respond to that, he just gently gripped Aoba’s chin and peck him on the lips. Aoba moaned softly at the contact then snuggled close to his favourite person. Content to just sit on Mink’s lap and enjoy their short private time together before Mink’s band tour in a few hours._

_It’s a pity that Aoba can’t join the tour because Haga-san got sick so Aoba has to run the Heibon shop by himself. The deliveries weren’t a trouble but it’s the season where lots of new year cards and presents are sent. Aoba’s as busy as a bee by morning and if it weren’t for the rare chances to spend time with Mink, he would have collapsed on his bed for the next 12 hours of sleep!_

_“Oh!”_

_“What is it?”_

_Aoba’s eyes caught sight of the few books on the coffee table beside the couch._

_“Wow… this book… ‘The Pearl Princess’. It’s… I haven’t seen this book in years! Where did you get it?”_

_Aoba picked up the book with dark blue binding that has a faded picture of the moon on the cover._

_Mink looked mildly surprised but indulged in his lover with the history behind that volume._

_“I told you before that I came from the northern country, yes? During my travels to arrive here at Midorijima, I met a pair. They were wearing matching brown jackets like a couple. The husband was asking me where is the best view to see the blue butterflies. He was a strange man but I sensed no ill intent from him. We travelled together for a few days across the forest and even camped together. When we parted, the wife gave me this book in exchange for sharing my food ration.”_

_Aoba blinked, a pang of nostalgia hit him at the familiar description._

_But he quickly shook his head mentally. It’s not possible, it’s been years after his parents’ death. The police already declared their case for being missing after 10 years as a cold case. Aoba could still remember how Yoshie, Haga and their neighbours helped Tae to complete the funeral ceremony as a closure to their family._

_“Have you read this book before, Aoba?”_

_Mink’s question pulled the youth back to reality. He gasped softly and forced a laughter when Mink narrowed his amber eyes in suspicion._

_“O-oh! Yes! Someone… someone in my family used to read a lot. He’s a book worm like you but he liked reading short stories and fairy tales more.”_

_It didn’t miss Mink’s attention when Aoba used the past tense there._

_“He was like a man child, got excited over the simplest praises and approval. Gave me advice, support and protected me. He was always patient with me too… like how you’re always gentle with me.”_

_“Aoba…”_

_Mink bent down to kiss Aoba on the forehead. Where the sacred soul reside._

_“This book was one of his favourite. He liked the Mermaid tales a lot and our mom used to read to us when we were kids. I… never really like this story though…”_

_“Because in the end the princess became bubbles after she drowned herself into the ocean? Becoming pearls of the sea?”_

_Mink inquired as they linked their hands together._

_“Yeah… she sacrificed her feelings and disappeared so that her prince won’t feel troubled. So that the prince didn’’t have to choose between her and his human fiancé’.”_

_Aoba recalled Ren’s own interpretation of the story. Insisting that the story actually has a happy ending despite how she passed away in the end._

_‘ **To me, Aoba, there’s no greater happiness than to see my love one be happy. If my beloved can be happy with another person, then I too will feel happy for them. As long as I can still be of use to them, to be supportive and reliable for them from behind… I’ve achieve my greatest pleasure and purpose of my life.’**_

_Aoba smiled sadly._

_The Pearl Princess mermaid perished in the sea water for her beloved._

_Ren’s life was also cut short when the beach water took him away from Aoba… all because Ren wanted to rescue Aoba’s ring… He swam in the dangerous waters for Aoba…_

_Ren and the mermaid were so alike…_

_“Aoba?”_

_Again Mink softly called to get his attention. His lover has been quite distracted after seeing that book._

_“O-oh! Sorry, was just feeling nostalgic haha. Hey Mink, what’s your favourite story?”_

_“My favourite story?”_

_“Yeah! I always see you read those tough looking books back at your apartment. And something about plays.”_

_Mink always has this troubled expression whenever Aoba became curious and wanted to know more about him. The singer wasn’t ready to open that chapter yet about how his family passed on._

_“…..I’ll tell you another time.” He pretended to check his watch, “I should get ready to pack my luggage. The flight tour is this evening.”_

_Aoba sensed Mink’s attempt to avoid the topic again but he didn’t push. Instead he slapped on a smile and kissed the vocalist on the cheek, “Okay! I’ll help you pack!”_

*********

“Mink-san!!”

“Mink-san, we’re so glad we found you!”

“Mink-san! Oh, and Aoba too! So this is your house, huh?”

“Mink-san, why did you left all of a sudden? We thought someone were trying to mess with us!”

“Mink-san, Mink-san! Can we play with magnets now? Or chemicals! LET’S CREATE A DYNAMITE AGAIN! BURRRNN!”

The group of noisy men continue to cause a racket by Tae’s doorstep.

Aoba who leaned against Mink was surprised at the sight, despite his grandma’s annoyance.

“That’s why I called you two to come down. Do something or I’ll shooh them out for waking up our neighbours.” Tae said to Mink.

Mink sighed and dutifully obeyed her orders. His used his authoritative tone and barked orders to the SCRATCH team members. Immediately like trained little cadet boys of the army, the group of scary looking men took off their shoes, greeted hello and came inside the house politely. All sat on the floor while Mink helped Aoba to sit on the couch. Mink also urged Tae to sit beside her grandson.

Once done, Mink took the opposite couch as he faced the remaining Seragaki family members.

“I apologize for the noise and ruckus that my students caused.”

Aoba gasped in surprise, no longer drowsy from the drugs.

“Students? What do you mean, Mink?”

Tae merely raised an eyebrow, “So you’re really their teacher?”, she asked as she once again studied Mink’s clothes from head to toe.

“That I am.”

Mink took out his wallet and slid his ID card on the coffee table.

Aoba picked it up and read it. Twice.

“…. Midorijima college tutor assistant…”

There on the card is a picture of Mink in glasses, pink vest and white shirt.

Below are details of which department he belongs to and what subject courses he taught.

“South East Asian History, Additional Mathematics, Pure Science and English Literature…”

Aoba can’t believe what he just read, wasn’t Mink a singer?!

“It’s the term break, I took part time jobs while not teaching. Such as singing at bars and pick up the laundry from restaurant cafes. These men are my students. As you can see they looked like high schoolers and wanted to pass their big exam this winter.”

Both Aoba and Tae looked at each other from Mink’s monotone explanation.

High schoolers?

These punks with dyed hair, tattoos, reeked of bike lubricants and oil?

“Um, Yuuzawa? Hagemoto? How old are you two again?”

Aoba asked the two loyal followers of Mink whom he’s close with.

“15!”

“And I’m 14!”

Aoba can’t believe this, they’re taller and more muscular than him but they’re younger than Noiz!

“Next time I’ll be more cautious and reprimand them thoroughly over their bad manners.”, Mink bowed his head like a serious father.

Tae crossed her arms on her chest, she never smiled once as she regarded Mink. But seeing how Mink really bowed down to her in full regret, she sighed and waved him off.

“Next time don’t cause so much commotion. Imagine my worry if anything happened to my grandson. I thought they were Morphine...”

“B-Baa..chan.”

Aoba noticed the usually tough and strict grandma was never this expressive over her worries. She truly panicked just now, if ever someone were to hurt her family member again now that only there’s the two of them left. With no Ren or Naine to protect them...

Mink stared directly into her eyes, “I promise you that no harm will come to Aoba and you. From now on this house will be under the protection of my men.”

He turned to his loyal followers who all cheered and grinned in agreement.

Another glare from Tae and the rowdy boys remembered their manners to keep quiet and quiet down. It’s almost comical to see these punks kinda scared of an old lady that’s only as high as their elbows.

“Alright, stay while I get you all tea and fried donuts.”

********

Aoba yawned and he gasped softly when the mug of tea pulled from his loosen fingers and someone picked him up bridal style up the stairs.

“O-oh, Mink…”

He snuggled close to his lover as Mink carried him back to his bedroom.

“I’ve already instructed my students and men to help clean up the kitchen. The broken lamp from the bathroom downstairs and the cracked ceiling, just leave it to them. They can fix it for her.”

Aoba looked troubled, “oh no, no. You shouldn’t have. That was supposed to be my job like three weeks ago. I just… argh my head…”

The younger man gently cradled his throbbing head. The excitement and surprises was too much for Aoba’s recuperating body.

“Don’t worry, Tae gave her approval. Plus, my students looked forward to repay her back for the delicious donuts. You need to go back to rest, Aoba.”

Aoba nodded slowly, too tired to protest.

“Mink... I never knew you were a teacher. There’s so much I don’t know about you...”

“....That’s because I’ve always... avoided your questions...”

“Yeah and sometimes that annoyed me but... it’s fine, Mink. I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me... I’ll wait...”

Aoba slowly drifted to sleep although his eyebrows met in a restless slumber. He said that but deep down he’s still anxious. Besides, both of them still have an unfinished talk to settle before Tae interrupted them an hour ago.

********

Aoba spent the next few hours in and out of sleep. But he knew he’s never alone in his dark bedroom. Aoba could feel how Mink nursed him back to health without a single complaint nor tiredness. Changing the wet cloth on his forehead, drying off the sweat from his body and making sure Aoba ate his meds.

At the back of his mind, Aoba wanted Mink to leave because he didn’t want to pass his icky germs to the singer and if ever Mink lost his voice to a sore throat, his fans will be mad at Aoba. But the selfish side of Aoba wanted Mink to stay and keep the nightmares away.

After telling his lover everything about Ren, Aoba was scared Mink would be disgusted and leave.

Before Mink could answer his question, Tae interrupted them thanks to the SCRATCH guys.

When the two re-entered Aoba’s bedroom, Mink insisted Aoba sleep first before they have their major talk. About his answers to Aoba’s feelings and past confessions. Since Mink hasn’t left his room, this was probably a good sign… right?

If Mink was disgusted, he’d have left hours ago. Left the Seragaki house and out of Aoba’s life forever.

“Mink...?”

Weakly Aoba scrambled around the bedsheets to search for Mink’s hand as he slept fitfully. Panting and a little dizzy whenever he tried to open his eyes. Anxious if Mink left him alone in the room. Finally changing his mind from staying together with a person who resembled a bipolar hospital patient.

“M-Mink...? Where are you? ”

All this waking up every half an hour to check if Mink was still there obstructed Aoba’s full recovery. Immediately Mink grabbed for Aoba’s hand and pressed them to his chest.

“I’m here, always. Aoba… just calm down. I’m here. Go to sleep.”

The youth weakly shook his head, eyes red and cheeks feverish. Light tears dripped down his cheeks.

“I’m scared… please… I’m scared you’ll hate me and leave…”

“…….”

Mink wasn’t sure if that was the real Aoba talking or his meds messing with the kid’s fragile emotions at the moment. Looking out the window, he saw how the moon resembled the same from when he watched from the cliff back at his homeland. He remembered reading about an ancient East Asian culture of moon gazing when he was young. How they believed that the moon’s waning and waxing represents death and rebirth…

Looking back at Aoba’s sleeping form, a decision settled into his chest.

He wanted to go back.

Go back to his homeland and appreciate the moon’s beauty on that cliff again…

***********

Sometime during dawn, Aoba woke up. Not because he needed to go to the bathroom but because he heard the softest melody…

 

**_“…tell me now… you must be an angel…”_ **

 

Aoba blinked and looked up, he saw Mink kneeled beside his bed. His eyes closed and his right hand rested against his left chest like a prayer.

Singing softly.

 

**_“I pray in our daily lives,_ **

**_I won’t let go of your hand, I swear_ **

**_I will be with you….”_ **

 

Opening his eyes, Mink looked down at Aoba who’s fully awake. He also looked less flushed and weak.

“Mink… that was…”

“A new song I composed just for you, I called it track no.2 – _Angel.”_

Aoba blushed whenever Mink speaks in English.

“It’s about how I felt about you, Aoba. I’ll sing it for you whenever you wanted. Because… for that song…. is my answer to your feelings.”

The singer smiled as he watched the flow of emotions across his lover’s face. In a heartbeat Aoba jumped from the bed into Mink’s arms! His shoulders shook with relieved sobs and tears. Clinging onto Mink desperately as he couldn’t believe Mink still love him. He still has tender affections to someone selfish with desire and possessiveness like him!

“Mink… Mink I love you so much… so much, Mink, so much!”

Aoba chanted in a hoarse voice by the singer’s neck.

Mink smiled and hugged him back firmly. They stayed like that for a long while, basking in each other’s warmth and their special feelings for each other.

The moon’s rays rained upon them from the window as if to bless them for their new life together…

 

******** EPILOGUE *******

 

“Sonnets?”

A week later, Aoba was all better now and acted like his old self. On this sunny Sunday afternoon, Mink and Aoba walked hand in hand across the sandy beach. The same beach Mink had his concert and Aoba last saw Ren. It was a bitter sweet feeling for the both of them since Mink finally told Aoba the date of the concert long passed and Aoba was so regretful he missed it due to his stupid fever.

Aoba kept apologizing although Mink insisted it was alright. As a compensation of sort, the couple went to the beach to spend a private time together.

“Don’t you remember? You once asked me what was my favourite book, Aoba.” Mink explained.

Aoba recalled the time he learned how to strum a guitar back at the SCRATCH building with Mink.

“O-oh! That’s right.”

“I don’t have a specific favourite but lately I do enjoy reading the collection of Sonnets.”

“I see… um... what’s a sonnet?”

“Sonnets are little poems composed by Italian artists centuries ago. I like Shakespeare’s sonnets better. He titled them according to number and… you could say Sonnet number 18 is the one I’m fond of.”

“Sonnet number 18?”

Mink stopped walking, closed his eyes and recited, _“Can I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer’s lease hath all too short a date…”_

Aoba was mesmerised hearing Mink’s deep voice as he read out the verse of the poem from his heart.

“It’s about how the poet compared his beloved to the time of summer and admitted his lover is more beautiful. His beauty lasts longer than the short season.”, at this Mink turned to Aoba, “I agreed with him for some beauty can’t be compared to another in its eternity…”

Aoba’s heart throbbed.

Really, when did Mink became better in smooth talking around him? Or has he been like this all along?

“Uh... um… t-thank you?” Aoba replied lamely. Out of words on how to answer Mink’s hints.

Again Mink smiled and kissed Aoba.

“Lips as soft as flower petals... hair as light like feathers... eyes as bright as the warm sun rays... and a voice as clear as a robin’s song...”

Mink whispered huskily as he pressed kisses onto Aoba ’s cheek down to his neck and then to his collarbone. All the while with a protective arm linked around Aoba’s slender hips...

W-woah there... Aoba was not sure if Mink felt inspired to compose his next new song right there or mapping out Aoba’s body with his lips and touches!

“Um! S-should I go get us some drinks? I saw a vending machine nearby!”

Aoba lied. It’s quite a walk but at the moment if he didn’t leave, he’ll be sure to combust from all this attention from Mink!

“Just get what you want, we’ll share the drink.”, Mink kissed him deeply before finally have mercy and stop teasing his lover to let him go.

Aoba quickly walked away, all the while clutching his fast beating chest. Wow, this lovey dovey version of Mink was too much for his heart! Before this, Mink was quite distant and if Aoba asked him personal questions, he evaded it. But after that night, Mink became more open to him.

“He even asked me to join him on his return flight back to America this winter for Christmas. I wonder where he wants to show me... Mink looked a little sad too---“

“Wait! Don’t run so fast--- ahh!”

“Ohmf!”

Someone bumped onto Aoba’s back and the two of them fell down!

“S-sorry, I wasn’t looking. Are you alright?”, asked the stranger as he wore back his fallen fedora hat.

Aoba reached to grab his own straw hat given by Mink and blinked at the pale man. He has dark eyes and raven hair that reached his shoulders. Several yips and yacks could be heard around them as the brunette gripped the leashes attached to several dogs and puppies in his hand.

“I... I’m fine. Are all these your pets?”

“Oh no, not at all. Wait… aren’t you the worker next door? Hi, I’m Sei. I’m a new worker from Vet Clinic Toue.”

Aoba recalled the new shop across Heibon. So it was actually a vet clinic?

“Vet Clinic? You’re doctor?”

Sei laughed, “no, I’m just one of the trainees there. It’s my turn to walk the dogs today and it feels really amazing to be out in the sun since it’s been so long I left the building--- ah, stop that!”

One particular puppy jumped and padded his way on Aoba’s chest. Excitedly barking and wagging its fluffy tail.

“Sorry, this one is a new puppy we took in. He was seriously injured when Usui found him by this beach.”, Sei explained.

But Aoba was only half listening.

Dark, blue fur, black pebbled eyes, a cute small tongue sticking out and… he’s so small but… warm.

“H-he’s a really friendly guy, huh? What’s his name?”, Aoba tried to sound compose although an overwhelming emotion began to clutch his chest.

“Actually he’s a stray. This dog, despite his size is not actually a puppy. He’s a Japanese Spitz.”

“I- I see… h-how cute! And fluffy! Hehe, he licked my finger.”

“He’s cute but has a big heart. I think Usui said he tried to fight off a stray dog twice his size at this beach and that’s how he has a limped paw when she rescued him from this beach. Ever since he recovered, he’s been anxious to come back where whenever I bring him out for walks. He still runs as fast despite his limped paw and very adorable. But sadly no customers wanted to adopt him because of his age.”

Aoba remembered Ren used to wear a wrist warmer at his left hand too. During cold weather he’ll have achy pains at that area after a big fight from a bully when they were kids.

“Oh, this is the first time he’s attached to someone other than me.” Sei smiled when he saw the bundle of fluff circled himself around Aoba’s ankle then jumped again onto Aoba’s stomach to lick at the kid’s cheek. “why don’t you try picking him up?”

“E-eh? Can I? but he’s so small, what if I accidentally hurt him?”

Sei smiled like a big brother and encouraged him, “it’ll be fine. Look at how I pick him up.” He demonstrated by picking up the puppy and then present him towards Aoba’s nervous hands, “now hold him with both hands, that’s right. You’re doing great!”

Aoba cradled the pup in his arms like how a mother hold her first born.

The puppy yipped and excitedly licked his cheek again.

And then something embarrassing happened!

“Oh dear! Are you alright?”

Sei asked when he saw Aoba suddenly started crying!

“I… I don’t know… suddenly I felt… so warm when I looked at him…”

He recognized this warmth… he knew this scent… like how the sun smelled. A warm and tender smell… Just like… just like Ren’s…

“I-I’m sorry, the puppy didn’t do anything… I just… it’s just me s-so…”, Aoba rambled as his body wrecked with sobs. Hugging the precious bundle close to his chest.

Sei stared at Aoba quietly. An unreadable expression crossed his face like a doll.

“….would you like to adopt him?”

“E-eh?”, Aoba looked up and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye.

“I can see both of you will form a strong bond together, almost like a real family. See that? He’s fallen asleep already. Back at the vet clinic, this puppy could only sleep if I bundled him up in a light blue blanket like the shade of your hair. This is the first time I see him trust another human openly… you’re special.”

“I… I see… ah, no! I possibly can’t! I mean, I never owned a pet before and I haven’t asked permission from granny and my lover yet if they’re okay with pets and---”

“It’ll be fine.”

Again Sei smiled like an older sibling. Full of kind gentleness and understanding.

“It’ll be my greatest pleasure if you accept him as part of your family. To give him a home.”

“…..Is it… really okay? What about… the payment?”

At this Sei smiled beautifully like a saint, “he was taken care at the clinic free of charge because he was a stray. I’ll give him to you.”

“To me? R… Really?”

“Yes, on behalf of the vet doctors from Toue Clinic. Please accept him as yours.”

***********

Imagine Mink’s surprise when Aoba returned, not with two canned drinks of ice coffee but a sleeping bundle of fluff in his arms. A lot of emotions crossed Aoba’s face once the youth stepped closer to Mink. He was quiet and uncertain for a long while, as if not sure where to start.

“Um… Mink… I… I met a strange person just now. A very kind stranger and… well…look, we have a new buddy.”

The puppy woke up and whined softly. He seemed to noticed another human and turned his nose to Mink’s direction. The moment the singer saw those round, big eyes, he realized this small creature was anything but a canine.

Without a word, Mink raised his hand and drew his fingers close to the puppy’s snout. Letting Aoba’s new pet sniffed him. The dog seemed satisfied as he learned the new scent and continue to lay in Aoba’s arms.

Aoba tilted his head to the side, as if realizing some sort of agreement happened between Mink and the pooch.

“Mink?”

“He’s special, isn’t he?”, the vocalist commented with a small smile.

He can detect that different scent from the pup. It reminded him when he visited his family’s resting place back at his homeland. A scent of the departed… a warm and nostalgic scent…

“Y-yes. I love him the first time I saw him. He’s so cute and fluffy!”, Aoba laughed although he also felt like crying. Not yet quiet certain why he felt so emotional over a new pet.

“Hmm…” Mink wrapped his arm around Aoba’s back and rest his palm on Aoba’s shoulder. Both of them stared out to the beautiful blue ocean of the beach.

“Have you decided on a name for him?”

Aoba grinned as he tapped a finger onto the puppy’s nose, “that’s easy, his name shall be... Ren!”

 

\-----

\-----------

\-----------------

  
**END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Please excuse my shameless indulgence of adding Mink's favourite poem ehehe.. 
> 
> Toue and Haga as rivalstore owners, who would have guessed these two will have a showdown haha.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this AU's continuation! Many thanks to Cyna-san for allowing me to expand the universe of her Mink singer AU fanart XD I hope I'll be able to write more MinAo and RenAo love stories in the future =D


End file.
